


Christmas Morning

by molly16



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, F/M, Lia is the perfect name for their daughter and I will fight you on this, This ship makes it so easy sometimes, future fluff fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 22:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9037484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molly16/pseuds/molly16
Summary: It's the first Christmas that Lia really understands the holiday, and she's excited.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick little thing that popped in my head while I was listening to Christmas music. Hope you enjoy!

“Mom! Dad! Santa came!” Lia yells, bouncing onto Emma and Killian’s bed. She climbs over her dad and settles in between her parents for a second. “Come on!” Knowing that she’s not going to go back to sleep, Emma and Killian roll out of the bed that they seemingly just got back into after wrapping all of the gifts from “Santa”. 

“No running on the stairs!” Killian yells out, knowing the last thing either of them wants is a trip to the ER on Christmas morning. It isn’t their first Christmas as a family, but it’s the first Christmas where Lia is old enough to really get the whole thing. Lia’s feet slow down almost instantly, and Killian smirks. Emma catches this and says, “She listens to you now, but wait until she’s a teenager. Good luck then dad.”

When the duo get down the stairs, Lia is  _ very _ impatiently sitting by her gifts, the biggest one already in her hands, ready to be ripped open. “Can I open it now?”

“Go for it. Let’s see what Santa brought you!” Emma’s fake enthusiasm is absolutely horrible, but luckily Lia doesn’t notice. 

A half hour later, wrapping paper is all over the living room and Killian is working on unpackaging one of the gifts while Emma is making coffee and hot chocolate. Not having a normal breakfast is perfectly fine today, knowing how much food everyone makes for the town Christmas party, and they’re still recovering from the food coma from the Charmings’ party. Right up until they  _ have _ to get ready or else, Killian and Emma sit in the middle of the wrapping paper in what used to be their living room, watching their very spoiled (and very cute) daughter play with all the toys she received from them.


End file.
